


The Background of 1688

by MrToddWilkins (orphan_account)



Series: The World of 1688 [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Maps, Timelines, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: The World of 1688 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885903





	1. Outline

Via diplomatic maneuvering,the Glorious Revolution is averted....for a while. The Enlightenment and Industrial Revolution get earlier starts,and everything is changed. Highlights:  
  


  * A branch of the House of Oldenburg takes the British Throne in a bloodless Revolution c.1714,and rules the UK to this day
  * The Dogeship of Venice survives to the present,becoming more of a nominal office as the years go by
  * America becomes independent in the mid-1750s,after a brief-ish war. Canada joins the 13 colonies in union. Benjamin Franklin is elected as our first President in 1768.
  * By now,the North American Union (alt!US) spans from Baffin Bay to Gran Colombia. It is still governed from DC
  * All kinds of reforms avert the French Revolution. Napoleon _di Buonaparte_ becomes a general and fights all over the Med region
  * Japan is ‘opened up’ earlier,around 1835
  * Slavery is abolished in the British Empire and NAU in the late 1810s. An 1855 attempt to bring slavery back results in alt!ACW. Lincoln ITTL is best known for presiding over Reconstruction
  * NAU slowly becomes multiparty
  * (various shiz goes down,including Russia becoming a strictly constitutional monarchy. Even that goes away in the ‘30s)
  * First World War (European War) in 1911-1915. Not sure about alliances or circumstances. Ends essentially _status quo antebellum._
  * Cars in the 1860s,radio around 1875,talkies around 1890,TV by 1925 at the latest. Langley becomes first heavier-than-air pilot in 1881.
  * First black POTUS is Blanche Bruce bc earlier equality of freedmen
  * The Chinese monarchy fades away about 1890
  * (insert different colonization here,perhaps just economic imperialism)
  * WW2 (Eurasian War) 1937-1944 roughly. The Bellicist Movement takes the place of most fascism.
  * !civil rights movement in ‘20s - Hispanics,Japanese,Middle Easterners
  * First satellites about 1948,first humans in space about 1954
  * Prime Minister JRRT
  * African wars against a fundamentalist Christian movement take the place of Vietnam in the ‘80s
  * Most social movements,counterculture,etc are ahead of OTL
  * First woman president in 1997,Nancy McKeon
  * By 2019 people have set foot on the moons of Jupiter.




	2. Map of the North American Union, 1995




End file.
